callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Central Intelligence Agency Data System
:For the faction that uses this program, see Central Intelligence Agency Description The Central Intelligence Agency Data system is a mainframe-based program found in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It can be accessed from the computer ''terminal, found in the back of the interrogation room of the main menu after break free from the chair. The name to enter to access the data system is '''CIA ' How to break free It is possible for a player to break Alex Mason free from the chair. It unlocks a Trophy on PSN / an Achievement on XBox Live: "Just Ask Me Nicely", if a player manages to. To break free from the chair on Nintendo Wii, shake the Remote ''and ''Nunchuck. On XBox 360, to break free, a player has to quickly pull the'' left trigger (LT)'' and'' right trigger (RT)'' repetitively. Information on breakout for other systems pending. How to access Once free from the chair, when you walk around to the back of the room you'll find a computer terminal. Go near it and push your prompted action to "Use the Computer" (Hold X on XBox 360). A computer console will be shown. The console informs you are connected as user "amason" on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system. A security notice is also displayed. A cursor will blink on the screen next to the command prompt sign "&", ready to accept the terminal commands described here under. On XBox 360, a player has to select the letters from the displayed keyboard to enter commands. If you enter anything invalid, the console will return "Error: Unknown command - try "help" ". System Users On a real-life UNIX-based system, the WHO command outputs the names of system users, which the connected system user is allowed to see. Based on this and the output from the WHO 'command in-game, these are all the valid users that can connect to the CIA data system. Users are listed in alphabetical order as they appear after entering the '''WHO '''command. User: '''amason '- Password: '''PASSWORD *The user account of Alex Mason, already logged in and connected to the CIA data system when you first use the computer terminal. Password is literally given within the mail from Jason Hudson to Alex Mason titled "New Tech". User: asmith - Password: ROXY *The user account of Dr. Adrienne Smith, the team's staffl psychiatrist and medic. Roxy is her cat's name, as she mentions in her mail to Terrance Brooks tiled "Help!". She asks for help to come housesit and look after her cat while away for the agency to New York. User: bharris - Password: GOSKINS *The user account of Bruce Harris. He is a huge fan of the Red Skins, as mentioned in correspondance between Greg Weaver and Terrance Brooks. Password refers to support for this team and is given lterally within the mail from Weaver to Brooks and Harris. User: dking - Password: MFK *The user account of D. King. Password is hidden within limerick from John Banana coming from the Verrückt archives and is literally given within a mail sent from Dr. Vannevar Bush to Dr. R. Oppenheimer found on the DREAMLAND system. User: fwoods - Password: PHILLY *The user account of Frank Woods. He was born in Philladelphia, as told in his bio found on Intel "Operation 40". User: gweaver '''- Password: '''GEDEON *The user account of Grigori "Greg" Weaver. Gedeon is the first name of Weaver's father, who passed away, as mentioned in his mail to Jason Hudson titled "Mason's Health". User: jbowman - Password: UWD *The user account of Joseph Bowman. Password hidden in Intel "The Defector" within bio about Joseph Bowman. Password stands for Under Water Demolition. *The user account J. Edgar Hoover, The first director of the FBI from 1924 to 1972. User: jfkennedy - Password: LANCER *The user account of President John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Lancer is his Secret Service codename, mentioned in several Intel and mails. User: jhudson - Password: BRYANT1950 *The user account of Jason Hudson; if logged onto, the player will get a gamer picture of Hudson. Password hidden within Intel "S.O.G." in bio about Jason Hudson. Bryant was his mentor during his training in the School of Intelligence. Hudson won a prize in 1950. User: jmccone - Password: BERKLEY22 *The user account of John A. McCone, Director of Central Intelligence 1961-1965. Password is found, hidden within his mail sent toLyndon Baines Johnson. Berkley is the name of his old school. He graduated with the class of '22. User: jturner - Password CONDOR75 *The user account of J. Turner. User: lbjohnson - Password: LADYBIRD *The user account of President Lyndon Baines Johnson. Password refers to his wife and can be literally found in his mail sent to John A. McCone. User: rhelms - Password: LEROSEY *The user account of Richard Helms, Director of the CIA from 1966 to 1973. Password refers to the high school in Switzerland he went to. User: rjackson - Password: SAINTBRIDGET *The user account of Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst APLAA. Password refers to his wife Bridget, whom he calls a saint, in his e-mail about cupcakes. User: rkain - Password: SUNWU *The user account of Richard Kain. User: rnixon - Password CHECKERS *The user account of President Richard Nixon. Password is the name of his dog and can be found in a mail sent to Lyndon Baines Johnson. User: tbrooks '''- Password: '''LAUREN *The user account of Terrance Brooks. Password is his wife's name, mentioned within correspondance sent from Greg Weaver. User: twalker - Password: RADI0 *The user account of T. Walker. User: vbush - Password: MANHATTAN *The user account of Dr. Vannevar Bush. User: wraborn - Password: BROMLOW *The user account of William Raborn, Director of Central Intelligence from 1965-1966. Password is the name of the place he was born. To find all users on a real-life UNIX-based sytem, one should look at the home directorie folders listed within the system's designated user home directories path. If not altered by a sytem administrator, the path should by default be /HOME. Based on this, when you go to the CIA data system's user home directory path - enter CD /HOME - and you enter DIR or LS you should see these user home directories on the CIA data system, not listed with WHO. Based on a real-life UNIX-based system, each name of a directory shown, is also a user that can connect to the system. User: hkissinger - Password: unknown *The user account of Henry Kissinger. Not listed via the who '''command, but has a home directory. User: '''sagnew - Password: unknown *The user account of Nixon's Vice President Spiro Agnew. Not listed via the who command, but has a home directory. User: jehoover - Password: unknown *The user account of J. Edgar Hoover. Not listed via the who '''command, but has a home directory. System Commands Various system commands, which are instructions written in human-readable words for a computer to execute, are available for operating the system. Commands have to be entered into the computer's console. Help Command Output '''help - displays help information and any valid command to use with the computer. cat file or print file or type file - prints the contents of a file (.TXT, .PIC, .SND). cd ..|path - changes the current directory. "." is used within a path to indicate the path to parent of current dir, ".." is used to go up to parent dir of current dir. Known paths are "/HOME" (= system dir with all users' home directories), "/BIN" ( = On UNIX systems, traditionally so-called shell-environment, containing commands usable by all users), and "/" ( = root dir on the system). decode string - decodes an encrypted string using an agency standard cypher. encode string - encodes a string using an agency standard cypher. cls - clears the console's screen. dir - displays the contents of the current directory. rlogin system - connect to a remote system. Known systems are CIA, DREAMLAND , DOD and DERRIESE. login - connect as a different user to the system currently connected to. Parameters are USER followed by PASSWORD. mail - opens the current user's electronic mailbox. This is a very informational place to look around. who - lists the users who have user accounts on the system currently connected to. To find user accounts not listed with who, check de home directory: CD /HOME then LS '''or '''DIR. exit ''' - disconnects / logs out the user, whome was last logged in with, on the system currently connected to. BIN directory As on a real-life UNIX-based system within the binaries directory, more commands can be found on the CIA data system's binaries directory. Type CD /BIN then DIR or LS: '''ls - displays the contents of the current directory, just like the command dir. zork - starts the classic text-based adventure game Zork on the terminal. Play the Zork game to get the "Eaten By A Grue" Achievement / Trophy. doa - starts a top-down shooter style arcade game in which the player must fend off waves of zombies as they move among different play areas. Play the Dead Ops Arcade game to get the "Insert Coin" Achievement / Trophy. alicia - begins an endless session with Alicia, your virtual therapist. Type quit'' or ''q and enter to make her stop. foobar - displays the characterstring: "Fee Fie Foe Foo!" hello sailor - launches Zork, same as typing zork command. more - Prints on a new line within the console the characterstring ---MORE---. The following command - 3arc - has been found. The command is in fact the Clan Tag any non-player-controlled enemy / team member has, when playing the Combat Training mode. 3arc unlock - a cheat code which unlocks the Zombies map "Five" and all the single player missions. 3arc intel - a cheat code which unlocks all intel in the game for viewing, but disables the 'Closer Analysis' Achievement / Trophy. Zork commands After starting the in-game text-based retro-game Zork, either through entering zork or hello sailor, these are the commands a player can type into the computer terminal's console to play the game. This is not an exhaustive list. Game Menu restart '- restarts Zork. '''save '- saves Zork. It actually creates a save-game file within the device specified as save device for the main game. 'restore '- restore saved game. 'quit '- quits Zork. Player movement '''n - go north s - go south e - go east w - go west u - go up d - go down Player actions enter area - enters a specified area. take object - takes the object and places it into your inventory. drop object - drops the object. attack enemy - attacks the specified creature. search object - search the object for anything useful. throw object at - throws object (also at something if specified). open object - opens the object. examine object - examines the object for anything unusual. turn on object - turns on a device. turn off object - turns off a device. read object - read any writings on the specified object. I(nventory) - prints a list containing any object, with descriptive information, taken in the Zork game and put within a player's inventory. wait - do nothing (time will pass). win '- displays "But of course!" or "Naturally!" but has no other effect. '''lose '- displays "Preposterous!" but has no other effect. '''? - displays "I beg your pardon?". eat object - attempt to eat the specified object climb object '''- attempt to climb up the object. '''break object - attempt to break the object. listen object - attempt to listen to the object. Remote Systems Other remote systems exist and are accessible using the login and rlogin functions. There are three confirmed remote systems, known as "DERRIESE", "DOD" and "DREAMLAND". There aren't any other servers to be found. Enter the "login" command to authenticate a user on the system currently connected to, e. g. on starting the terminal, one is connected to CIA. The "rlogin" command is for reaching remote servers, i. e. any system other than the one currently connected to. It is possible still to "rlogin CIA" followed by USER and PASSWORD, even when connected to CIA Data System already. Note: Any user is accepted when asked for in commands login and rlogin system. The login command does not validate USER. The rlogin command validates for system yet does not validate the USER to connect to target system. This means both commands will only return "Invalid Password", trying the password with the given user. This implies one cannot try to guess for users on target remote system. One can guess for system names, though, as rlogin validates system parameter for existence. If the server / system does not exist, rlogin system will display "Error: Unknown System". If the system exists, rlogin continues asking for a USER and PASSWORD. DREAMLAND The Dreamland remote system is accessible using the rlogin command. Known users and passwords are: *User: twalker - Password: THANKSDAD *User: vbush - Password: MAJESTIC1 *User: roppen - Password: TRINITY Also, a full list with the names of the refered Majestic-12 (MJ-12) members can be found, in President J. F. Kennedy's home directory on CIA Data System (user: JFKENNEDY - password: LANCER) on a file named "MJ12.TXT": #Dr. V. Bush: user: VBUSH - password: MAJESTIC1 (on DREAMLAND) or MANHATTAN (on CIA) #R. Hillenkoeter #J. Forrestal #N. Twining #H. Vandenberg #R. Montague #J. Hunsaker #S. Souers #G. Gray #D. Menzel #D. Bronk #L. Berkner #'R. Oppenheimer': ROPPEN - TRINITY (Password emailed in CIA standard cypher encoded string to Dr. V. Bush). Trivia: TRINITY Avenue is the streetname on NUKETOWN multiplayer map. #A. Einstein #K. Compton #E. Teller #J. Von Neumann #Dr. W. Von Braun DOD The DoD (Department of Defense) remote system is accessible using the rlogin command. Ad hoc, nobody has confirmed nor found any valid user to connect to the DOD data system. ''DERRIESE'' The Der Riese Datenbediensteter (Servant) mainframe is mentioned in files that Dr. V. Bush and others have found in the Verrückt archives. The system DERRIESE is accessible using the rlogin command. Nobody has confirmed nor found any valid user to connect to DERRIESE Note: Within a file on the home directory written in a standard C. I. A. cypher-encoded string a man called Peter, also mentioned as the C. I. A. infiltrant in Group 935 that had to be extracted by the U.S.M.C Recon Tank Dempsey. There are several files found in Dr. Vannevar Bush's home directory, name-patterned as SERVANT####.TXT. These are data files stored by Dr. Ludvig Maxis, that Dr. Vannevar Bush retrieved from the Der Riese compound. Many correspondence between Dr. Vannevar Bush and a colleague - found in mail of VBUSH - mention limericks supposedly written by the characters in the Zombie Mode. In one of the limericks' texts the Monkey Bomb turns up. Trivia *References can be found within Jason Hudson's MAIL on Oxcart Operations and J. F. Kennedy's file "OXCART.TXT" to the Byeman Talent Keyhole Control System to be used as handle, the U.S. Military code name and clearance level, e.g. :: Document BYE 2367-65 :: HANDLE VIA BYEMAN TALENT KEYHOLE CONTROL SYSTEM :: JOINTLY *OXCART is the code-name for the secretly authorized deployment of three SR-71 Blackbirds developed in Area 51. *The terminal console's keyboard is an incomplete QWERTY keyboard. *Allthough output text is displayed in lowercase characters and uppercase where expected, a player can only enter uppercase characters when typing in commands. *The more command is normally used on a UNIX-based system as command to dig deeper within a text file. Contrary to a real UNIX system, one cannot redirect command output to e. g. other commands. *'dir' and ls both have the same effect. The dir command is the typical command coming from a Microsoft DOS-based system, while ls is used on UNIX-based systems. *The console's input cursor cannot be repositioned. Category:Trivia Category:Easter eggs